tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Negotiating with Terrorists
'''Log Title: Negotiating With Terrorists''' '''Characters: Deathsaurus, Interrogator, Goth, Various IRC names''' '''Location: New Polyhex-Southwestern Cybertron/Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia 'Date: ' 09/27.2019 TP: None '''Summary: Deathsaurus and Goth meet with a representative from Cobra to discuss negotiations.' 'Category:2019' 'Category:Logs' 'As logged by ''' Deathsaurus Deathsaurus is at Darkmount, with many monitors up. Seems he's doing a study of Earth culture oddly enough. You'd think he'd just be wiping the place out. Goth would come up behind Des, looking up at his screen. He had his wings folded around him. "...Taken an interest in the tarren world, I see." Deathsaurus nods "Good morning Goth-san." He gives him a bit of a bow. "I am. They have taken interest in us. Last night, an earth general came over broadband, offering assistance to Iacon for recovery. That means they keep up with our events as well." he says. "The general was from the United states. Spike Witwicky said all of earth is allied with the Autobots. I made a contact who proved to me. That is not a case. He has shown interest in contacting me with an organization he represents." Goth ehs. "I do not know too much myself, outside of some of the times I came on and offline, I handled a...number of their...pre-civilized, descendants." He'd chuff. "At l east in one area, often hear me speak in their tongue." Deathsaurus pauses. "I've been learning about them through the internet. Thre's a lot of information there. I do know all of Earth doesn't agree on anything. I think Mixmaster's idea of kill them all and let Primus sort them out is not the way to go. They have nuclear technology and have chased us off before." "That and I'm sure the galactic council would then see it fit to try and wipe us out." He'd grunt as he sat near Des. "..I do know it looks much like Eukrias did." Deathsaurus nods "They are no joke. Cybertron has been lucky enough not to encounter the council. The council thinks we're a race that is not quite ready for contact. We're overly violent and primitive. They're one hundred percent right." he says. "Earth reminds me of Victory. The humans remind me of the race my own son comes from. As far as Earth being in agreement about being Autobot allies? I don't think earth is in agreement on anything. This "General Hawk" that supports Iacon is a member of a US Based special forces unit named GI Joe. Very top secret. They have encountered us before and are hostile towards Decepticon technology." He says. "Many don't view them as a threat but I know better. We are but creatures of metal and circuitry. We are not indestructible." he says. "This GI Joe and their American allies have many enemies too. Top being a country known as Cobra Island." ' good Primus humans. https://www.youtube.com/watch?' ' <<Whirlwind>> you checked out the internet didn't you.' ' I have been.' ' I fear this is just the start of the hornets nest I've poked isnt it' ' it doesnt scare any of you that this aggressive human nation armed with EMP, nuclear power, rail guns and a load of who knows what is starting to get into Cybertronian affairs?' ' <> ...meh, I've been through worse.' ' They generally stick with events on their own planet.' ' They offered assistance to Iacon last night. Which tells me they are not only involved but have the ability to come here.' ' I suspect that if the Ark had crashed into what would later become Europe, things would have turned out quite differently.' ' quite. Im unprepared for what Im learning about them.' ' One already says he speaks for all of earth. How long until one speaks for all of Cybertron?' ' It's simple enough to claim to speak for a planet. To actually do so? How long have the Decepticons and Autobots contested that fact over Cybertron?' "It is rather impressive, I shall say." Goth'd sit there and listen to Des, looking a bit intrigued. "Organics indeed are not to be underestimated, but perhaps that is also the fact I..." he'd look for the word. "Grew up, among such." ' Who exactly is claiming to speak for all of Earth?' ' Autobot ally Spike Witwicky of the United States.' ' Well that's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard. This Spike Witwicky does NOT speak for Cobra.' ' I have made contacts that prove he very much does NOT speak for all of earth but that sort of rumor in the wrong hands coudl be catastrophic. It almost caused an incident.' Deathsaurus nods "Im glad you agree. The Decepticon response is underwhelming. They are not threatened by this." ' if I had my fleet it most definately would have caused an incident. Fortunately I am not Megatron and I did nto act on impulse.' "Could also be due to them having dealt with such before and not as worried." Goth'd nod, going silent momentary. "...Hmph.. I've been in stasis for sometime, i can't really /speak/ of what they know though." Deathsaurus nods "Me either. That's what worries me. Perhaps I need to visit this "Urth." "Perhaps, I've not properly looked around the planet myself." Goth'd hem, and just sit there quietly, lost in thought. Deathsaurus pauses. "The way we look, we may have difficulty. We might have to watch in shadows or find a way to blend with them." ' humans seem to be fascinated with weird things. I've been studying the manifesto my contact gave me though. Interesting.' ' Depends on the human, really.' ' you are right. It is a mistake to place them into one group like that.' ' I, personally, don't get the obsession with cat videos.' ' I know right?' ' Thanks to my contact, I know there are many different ways the humans try to run their governments. Some of which may be useful for Polyhex.' "It would be quite hard for me to hide among them.. I can however take to cloaking, perhaps a long ranged holo-avatar." Goth'd muse in thought. Deathsaurus pauses. "Same her.e Maybe we should stick with making allies among them." ' culturally diverse planet too' ' I find Japanese culture to be endlessly interesting.' ' history, culture, mindset. The focus on discipline, hard work and honor.' ' Just don't look up hentai.' ' Oh trust me when researching these things I've seen that.' ' That's what I like about Communism.' ' I've been researching that.' ' I was reading some Marx earlier today. Very fascinating concept.' ' Though to be honest, I am more afraid of a lot of the weaponry Earth has and the fact it seems to be in the hands of an aggressive nation that has allied with my enemies.' ' It disturbs me as well. On many levels.' ' and one of their citizens said they spoke for the planet. Now they possibly have the capability of reaching us. And people were trying to talk me into democracy eariler this week.' ' no one seems to understand why all of this disturbs me.' ' I know why it disturbs me. You were ready to destroy Earth, the only planet I've ever been on, my home, because you were threatened by one of my species.' ' and to that. I owe you my deepest apologis.' ' Appologies.' ' My superiors said we could meet to discuss things.' ' Excellent. when would be a good time and place for it?' ' thing is people arent even looking at it as a threat. That I should just wipe it out and be done with it. I thought better of that though.' ' Trucial Abysmia, on Earth. I don't think my superiors would like me leaving the planet.' ' I have never been to your planet. I would come with an ally to make sure...there are no plans against me.' Deathsaurus pauses. "Interesting. My contact wishes to meet with me. On earth. If I were to go... would you accompany me?" ' I think one ally is reasonable. A small army would be a MAJOR problem and likely to provoke a response from the Autobots and their allies.' "I very much could, do you wish for me to remain in the shadows?" Goth'd question with a raised ridge. Deathsaurus paues. "No. They have approved of one ally." He says. "Shall I give him your frequency?" ' I will be bringing a ally. A technician and medic, not one of our warriors. Is this acceptable?' ' It is.' Deathsaurus nods "They agree it is fine to bring one ally who is a technician and medic. We can use the space bridge to go. If shockwave has a problem with it, I'll handle him." ' Tell us when and we will be there.' ' At your convenience. I can work from here as easily as anywhere.' ' when you are ready I am.' ' well. Time to see it up close.' Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Deathsaurus takes a few hours to arrive of course. Its quite a distance. But arrive, he does. He flies in, looking like a giant (prime or megatron) sized.. well its not a dragon. Its not a chicken. He's often called it a Kaiju. The thing nods, landing at the coordinates with him. He looks different than a lot of Cybertronians. Large, bat-like wings, four optics and a more bestial form all together. He bows to anyone who meets him, not bringing out any weapons or signs of aggression. Goth is moving silently within Des's shadow, cloaked up as for what he looks like? Well, that would be determined upon him dropping his cloaking, but for now, he remains by the large Destron that has taken him into his care, much like a proper guard, even if he is much much smaller. Interrogator is in the desert, away from civilization and the oil fields, and as he sees the Decepticon fly in, he swears to himself in Borovian and thinks, "I need a bigger helicopter... And where is this medic he spoke of?" He waves to his new 'Friend'. Deathsaurus lands by the helicopter and gives a deep and formal bow, moving to one knee. He motions. "Goth, it is rude to hide from our hosts." his voice is very oddly accented. He spent a lot of time in the outer rim and English is not his first language. He knows its a common trade language here so speaks it. His clawed feet move in the sand, as if testing the new feel under them. Goth would hem but once he knew he was safe, he'd come form Des's shadow in a quick sputter of black pixels that glow an dark eerie red... Goth was also a bit of a oddity among his kind, he too was a beast former, looking similar to some sort of monstrous fruit bat, with wings attached to his wrists. He was Definitely large compared to normal bots, faux fur, and the fact he was almost one solid color, black, minus a few dark red Bio-lights, and the red hands at the end of his wings... and on each, a extremely long, elongated finger that's clearly used as weapon Course he also has the characteristic vampiric teeth, and what pops in all this? well the forest green optics! (And perhaps the /black/ decepticon bag).. He was standing on his hind legs and folded his arms behind him, when he spoke it was a weird mix of a Spanish accent and another, clearly alien one. "You'll have to pardon my ah...Precaución, Des." Goth suddenly appears with a slight whisper of sound. Interrogator takes in the uncloaked bat and says, "Welcome to Earth." Deathsaurus bows deeper, and actually kneels to make himself a bit smaller. He keeps his wings wrapped tightly, trying not to be a threat. "Thank you for your hospitality. Lex-Sama I take it?" yeah. He's taken to the honorifics. Goth pinched his nose bridge and shook his helm.. He'd fold his wings around him much like a cape as well, hooking his thumbs in place to keep his wings form unfurling, he gives a more, polite, half bow, much like a butler would before correcting his posture back to erect and proper. (Yep.. He's a vampire..) "Hola..." He'd say simply. "I am Private Goth, of thee Decepticon ranks, medic, science officer, and intel gatherer..." He'd glance to Des, nodding, mostly unsure how to add in the /other/ title. His ears also swiveled forward at Des, twitching at every sound. Interrogator tries to hide his nervousness, but his voice trembles a little as he returns the bow and says, "Thank you for coming so quickly, Des-San and Private Goth. My superiors wish to make sure we have an understanding and the internet is no place to discuss certain matters." Deathsaurus extends a large, clawed hand in greetings. "Des is fine. I am still mastering the honorifics." he admits. "Yes, the internet is a bit public. What sort of understanding do your superiors wish to have?" Goth would give a simple nod, as she glanced around the area, keeping both ears, and optics, open and alert for any possible danger...His optics were settled into a half-lidded expression though.. Clearly Not much of a talker. Interrogator backs away uncertainly from the claw before catching himself, saying, "One of mutual non-aggression, possibly leading to an alliance." He says apologetically, "Some of our past alliances have not worked out well." Deathsaurus keeps his hand still. "I do not plan on attacking you or your people." He says. "What would you want us to do to prove ourselves?" Interrogator says with a slightly nervous laugh, "I only spoke to my immediate superior, and she didn't ask for anything specific. As far as I'm concerned, your actions so far have proven you're honorable and worth getting to know." Goth, I don't know how familiar you are with it, but it appears to be a crude cloaking device." Goth's ears fall back against his helm as his optics fall on the helicopter, Having to keep himself back from talking in a very /old/ cybertronian tongue and he forces himself back to his weird accented English. "Quintessons..." He'd sneer. rolling his pauldrons, a note he will be placing /high/ on his list. Deathsaurus nods "Thank you. I intend to return that honor." he tilts his head. "I see you have had cybertronian contact before." He knows that word but not what they are. Oddly enough he seems a bit... inexperienced with his own kind. Interrogator starts at the sneer and says with an unconscious glance towards the helicopter, "Yes, if Des hasn't told you, we managed to thwart their plans to conquer our planet. It was a close victory though." Deathsaurus adds "Megatron's as well by the look of it." "Hmph.." Hoth'd look back down to this human. "Lucky you are, they are Diablos..." He'd chuff, relaxing as he listened to the two. Deathsaurus looks at the vehicle for a while. "Never met one. I don't think I'd want to." <> Deathsaurus says, "your thoughts, Goth?" Interrogator nods and says, "They ruined several cities, including Moscow. They also got Los Angeles in America. Buildings can be replaced but the lives lost... How do you recover from that?" Deathsaurus dims all four of his optics and lowers his head, remembering the times he wiped out millions on other worlds. "It's never worth the lives lost. No matter how many worlds are conquered." <> Goth says, "hmmm.. He is trying" <> Deathsaurus says, "Are they someone we want to work with?" "Indeed you do not, they are bad as spark eaters ni--" Goth'd clear his voice Box. "Comandante." He'd correct, remaining stoic as ever. "That is not a surprise, they destroy planets and races without end.." He'd scoff. "And they dare call /us/ monstruos violentos." He'd chuff after rolling his wrist as he spoke, soon folding his wing back around him. <> Combaticon Swindle says, "Who is it?" <> Goth says, "unsure, he has yet to prove his case." <> Deathsaurus says, "These humans. Associated with an organization known as "Cobra"" <> Deathsaurus says, "I understand obviously why he'd want to work with us. I mean. Look at us." <> Deathsaurus says, "but what would they have to offer? And do they just plan to use us against their enemies?" Interrogator says in a cautiously friendly tone, "My code-name is Interrogator. There is no need for titles among friends, Goth." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "Ahhhhh...yeahhh, trust those guys about as far as you'd trust, well, me." <> Deathsaurus says, "they are however enemies of those assisting our enemies" Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Interrogator. Is that your profession as well?" he asks. "My full name is Deszaras-3238. Over the years, I have gained a name by reputation of Deathsaurus." he says. "My friends call me Des." Goth tilts his helm, almost like a canine, and raises an optic ridge, but she shakes his helm. "If mi comandante wishes such, he can, I, however... perfect to keep my tone and speech proper, even if it is now ah..." He'd looks to be struggling to finding the word. "¿Contaminado? ...No.. no.." He'd shake his helm as he tapped that long claw of his against his face plate. "¿Cambiado? .. Sí, sí, eso es." He'd nod, settling back. He'd look down at Interrogator. "A pleasure, Interrogador." He'd chuff. Deathsaurus answers. "You may be candid if you prefer. It doesn't bother me." his own tone drops a little formality. Interrogator hesitates a moment before saying, "That is my profession, Des. I understand Goth, I was once like that myself. Certain life events have shown that I needed to relax a little, but I'm sure it is different for Cybertronians." Deathsaurus shrugs. "I drop my title in casual conversation. Normally I prefer to be called Emperor, much to my lord's chagrin." Goth glances away, his ears remaining folded back against his helm, something.. /somber/ in his optics, but he forcefully shifts it back to his more stoic look... This guy is definitely /much/ older then Des. "Hmph.." Interrogator says thoughtfully, "I know what Cobra Commander did when I tried to take over Cobra and it was not pleasant. I can only imagine what Megatron is capable of." Deathsaurus shakes his head. "I do not wish to rule the Decepticons. Not now or ever. I am a governor under him, a general. Nothing more." Goth is silent, letting them speak, perhaps in his own thoughts... "...Indeed." He'd simply say, looking around once more. <> Deathsaurus says, "you two have gone quiet." <> Goth says, "Ah apologize, I suspected you to mainly handed this, given our ranks" <> Deathsaurus says, "are you questioning my ability?" Interrogator nods and says sympathetically, "We all must know our place in our respective armies." Deathsaurus nods "Indeed." He says. He thinks for a moment, his top brow ridge furling a moment. "So." He says. "We have a common energy. And these deserts wound be perfect for solar energy collection. I'm sure there's something you'd want from us in return." Something Goth hears over his communilink makes him unfurl his wings, and.. Well, places his hand over his optics and shake his helm. "Ay, caramba....." He'd sigh, and puts his wings around him once more and steps forward. "So, ah.. Tell us, Interrogador... What are we.. to expect, from such cooperation? And what exactly are you to be expecting of us? And what... Was it that befell our factions last falling out?" He'd hem. His movements smoothed as he looked at the tiny human, starting to walk around him, and Des. <> Goth says, "No." <> Deathsaurus says, "*gives a low somewhat tired growl* Alright." Interrogator doesn't seem to notice his hand sliding towards his Marakov pistol as Goth begins pacing. He unconsciously shifts into a defensive position as he tries to keep his eyes on both Decepticons. "If you wish to harvest solar power, I am sure my superiors would not have a problem with that. As for what we would want in return, we are always looking to learn more about your technology, as we must keep up with what the Autobots give G.I. Joe."he clears his throat nervously and says, "The last alliance I was a part of was the Quintesson invasion and we all departed peacefully." Deathsaurus pauses. "Energy and resources are always in demand for my projects." He says. "Perhaps again we can have an alliance against the GI Joe forces and also depart peacefully. Hmm." Deathsaurus also adds. "You have no reason to fear us." when he notices Interrogator's paranoia. "Hmph, it is of no surprise that the Autobots have once more violated the tyrest accord, they are not supposed to be giving other races our technology, what with what the galactic council had ordered..." Goth would stop and wave his hand dismissively. "Bah, that accord has been a joke since the day Pharma Violated it long ago." He'd muse. Goth then looks to Interrogator. "I see... I see.. Hmm, I merely ask to ensure that such falling outs are learned from...Thus do not happen again." He'd state, his larger claw twitching for emphasis. Interrogator nods and watches the claw, saying, "You two seem to be very different from most Decepticons. I will make sure my superiors understand." Deathsaurus nods "I've heard many people say that about me before. I honor my arrangements and take them seriously. If we can act against a common enemy, then so be it." Goth pauses and looks down. "Ah.. Yes, I am from another Cybertronian colony, and I am a rare mix of both brain, brawn, and stealth..." Goth would muse. "...Talents long overlooked." he'd vent in irritation. "I prefer the path of logic reason, and statistics, and statistics, one cannot win if one does not treat their allies well." Interrogator nods and says with understanding, "It seems that Des is smart enough to recognize your value. Those of us with multiple talents are often underappreciated. I am skilled in working with the Human body and mind, while also knowing about machines. It should show that my Commanders are serious about an alliance because they have sent someone who is so skilled." "Si, indeed.." Goth muses glancing over to Des. "...Hmm.. Well, I can tell you verbal exchanges will not really hold with our lord.. soo.. Perhaps when you speak with your commanders, could request they write down their terms and requests, and in turn, shall do the same, perhaps see if we can't come to a proper agreement." Interrogator says, "I will do so. Is there some way I can get the documents to you personally?" Deathsaurus nods "Also agreed." he says, letting Goth make some of the decisions there. His wings move closely to himself. "At least we are ready to begin negotiations." Interrogator says, "It will take me a few days. Our leader is hard to meet sometimes." Goth grunts. "An issue we can relate to." he'd huff, finally taking a seat on the ground on.. Well, all fours, he was clearly much quicker on them then his walking on two. He'd rejoin De's side, and look up. "Is that all?" he'd question. Deathsaurus nods "I think for now. We should return to Cybertron. You have my contact if he wishes to continue conversation." category:Logs